1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vending machine, and more particularly, to a vending machine in which powdered mixtures and water are directly dispensed into a cup without the use of a conventional mixer such that beverages are provided in a clean and sanitary manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vending machines are used to sell a variety of products such as coffee and tea placed in cups, cigarettes, canned beverages, etc. They are generally coin-operated with some accepting paper bills, and have the advantage of being able to be placed in most any location without requiring the constant presence of an employee to sell products. FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an interior of the prior art cup beverage vending machine.
As shown in the drawing, the conventional cup beverage vending machine comprises a body 10 defining the exterior of the vending machine; a plurality of mixture containers 11, each holding a different powdered mixture of coffee, tea, etc.; at least one water tank 12 containing water; and a cup dispenser 13 holding a plurality of cups (not shown). Also, disposed under the water tank 12 for heating the water provided from the same to a high temperature is a hot water tank 14, and disposed under the mixture containers 11 for mixing the powdered mixtures supplied from the same with the hot water is a mixer 15.
In the conventional vending machine structured as in the above, when a signal is input by a selection made by a customer, a powdered mixture of a beverage corresponding to the signal and hot water are supplied respectively from the mixture containers 11 and the hot water tank 14 to the mixer 15. After the mixture is combined with the hot water in the mixer 15, the resulting beverage is supplied through a beverage supply line 16 to a cup positioned in a cup holding portion 17. The customer then removes the cup from the cup holding portion 17 to consume the beverage.
However, in such a conventional cup vending machine, the powdered mixtures often become at least partly solidified by humidity especially in high temperature and high humidity conditions. As a result, the powdered mixtures adhere to outlets of the mixture containers and pipes supplying the powdered mixtures to the mixer such that full or partial blockage occurs.
The above problem leads also to unsanitary conditions. That is, with the passage of time, the powdered mixtures stuck to various internal areas of the vending machine become spoiled such that, without the frequent cleaning of these areas, beverages made become contaminated.
Further, because a mixer, a water supply line and a beverage supply line must be installed for each variety of beverage, the structure of the vending machine becomes complicated.